


A New Day [VID]

by feedingonwind



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Fanvids, Festivids, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: The highs and lows of Mariah Dillard





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoleAnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/gifts).



> For nicoleanell, as part of [Festivids 2016](http://www.festivids.net/festivids/festivids-2016)
> 
>  **Music:** "Feeling Good" by Nina Simone  
>  **Content notes:** Graphic violence+ alcohol  
>  **Length:** 02:54

[A New Day](https://vimeo.com/199494319) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password** : Festividz!

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/vlaW_mmLdnQ)

[Download here (214.2MB)](https://app.box.com/s/e5sbahmgv8w125io6elob89henp1549g)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if anything goes wrong with the download or stream- I'd be happy to fix it!


End file.
